Conversing
by eleroo02
Summary: ShikaIno. The two talk with their friends while trying to gain the courage to confront each other.


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, just having some fun with a few of the characters.

A/N: Well, here is the third installment of my ShikaIno sorta trilogy. This one was pretty fun to write and I hope I did their characters justice. Story will be in both Ino's and Shika's POV. It's late and I was a bit too lazy to do any major proofreading, so hopefully there is no major mistakes. Let me know if you find any though.

Please review!! Enjoy!

* * *

Ino gazed into the distance, not really paying attention to Hinata and Tenten's chatter. Once a week, the kunoichi genin got together for special training, gossip, and a good meal afterwards. Today, Sakura was running late so the girls were lounging on the grass of training field 11, idly weaving daisy chains while discussing their recent missions.

"And then we defeated the bad guy, and Gai-sensei still made us do 400 push-ups!" Tenten complained. "While practice is all well and good, there is a limit you know."

"I'm sure Gai just wants you three to be at your best." Hinata replied, finishing her daisy chain and putting it around Tenten's neck.

Tenten giggled and gently played with the fragile flowers. "It's pretty, Hinata, but sadly I don't think this will be a part of my mission gear."

The quiet Hyuga nodded and glanced over at the unnaturally silent blonde who was shredding some clovers. "Ino, is everything all right?"

Ino looked over at her friends, startled. "Oh, yeah, Hinata, I'm fine."

"Then what were we just talking about?" Tenten challenged.

"Um," Ino drew out, unable to answer. "Sorry, girls. I have a lot on my mind right now."

"Anything we can do to help?"

"Yeah, we are pretty good listeners."

"I know you are Tenten, what with having Lee and Gai-sensei on your team," Ino giggled. "Actually, I have been wanting to talk to someone about this; can you guys keep a secret?

The other two ninja promised solemnly, and as one they scooted closer to the slightly blushing girl. "Well, about four days ago, I might've, sorta kissed Shikamaru."

Hinata gasped, eyes widening to unnatural proportions as Tenten let out a little shriek, hands clapping together excitedly. Whatever they were about to say was cut off by a yell across the field as a pink-haired kunoichi joined them.

"Sorry, I'm late," Sakura huffed out. "Kakashi was late as usual, so our mission briefing was delayed. But we have a new mission and leave tomorrow morning, isn't that great? It's been forever since we've had a real mission."

That's when Sakura realized that no one was paying any attention to her. Affronted, Sakura planted her hands on her hips, "It's rude not to say hello."

"Sorry," Tenten replied. "But we just found out Ino kissed a guy!"

"What!" Sakura shrieked. "Piggy actually kissed a guy?! Who was it? And it better not have been my Sasuke!"

"Relax, forehead. I don't like Sasuke anymore."

"Really?" Sakura asked, confused. "Oh, well then, that's good. Who did you kiss?"

"Shika."

"As in that shirker teammate of yours?"

"That's the one," Ino answered. "And don't you dare talk bad about him!"

"Yeah, only Ino can do that," Tenten chimed.

Ino tried to glare at her, but the smile broke through anyways. "That's right."

The four girls dissolved into giggles as Sakura plopped down on the grass. "Well pig-girl, we need details!"

"It was…nice."

"Just …nice?"

"Fine. It was amazing; no, perfect."

"Who kissed who?"

"I kissed him." Another bunch of squeals echoed through the clearing, followed by three very excited voices talking at once.

"Wow, Ino. You are so brave."

"I can't believe you did that!"

"So, are you guys a couple now?"

"No," Ino said, her face turning morose. "And that's the problem. We don't even talk during practice anymore it's gotten so bad. Asuma cancelled practice early the other day because our teamwork just isn't there anymore. I've never felt so awkward around him before."

Hinata placed a comforting hand on Ino's shoulder. "It's probably to be expected somewhat. Don't worry too much, Ino. I'm sure Shikamaru will come around. You more than likely just frightened him a little."

"But it's hard _not_ to worry, isn't it?" Tenten interrupted. "I mean, this is major. But Shikamaru would be a fool to not want you, Ino. You're a strong and competent kunoichi and a pro at persuasion. You'll get there."

"Thanks you two," Ino responded weakly. "I just need to get my confidence back up, right?"

"That's right," Sakura exclaimed, fire lighting up her eyes. "You just march right up to him, and kiss him senseless. He won't know what to do. You have a responsibility to all females to hunt down and capture your man! Don't you dare chicken out on me, Ino-pig."

"I won't!" Ino yelled, equal fire in her eyes. "Watch out Shikamaru, here I come!"

Her sudden fierceness died down as she looked her friends in the eyes, blue eyes tearing up. "But, but what if he doesn't like me that way."

"Then he better watch his back, because we have yours," Tenten said, arm slinging around Ino's shoulder.

"Thank you, all of you. Well, here I go, wish me luck!"

"Good luck," Hinata said loudly, fingers crossed.

"You don't need luck," Sakura said firmly. "Now go get your guy, and don't forget we need details later."

Ino just shook her head, laughing as she left the group to go find Shikamaru. Her shoulders were back, head up, and a spring in her step as she headed to the village. She had a mission now, and nothing would stop her from finding Shikamaru and admitting her feelings.

...0

Shikamaru stared at the shoji board in front of him, desperate to catch up to Asuma-sensei. _Come on, get it together, _Shikamaru berated himself. He had never been this close to losing, and the ribbing he would receive from Asuma for the loss would be too troublesome to deal with. More hesitant than ever before in his life, Shikamaru moved a piece and couldn't hold back the groan at Asuma's grin.

"I think I might actually win. And I'm probably going to hate myself for asking, but what's bothering you Shikamaru? It's not like you to be this distracted."

"I don't know what you're talking about," came his student's response.

"You've been off your game the past few days, and come to think of it, I haven't seen you napping or cloud watching at all. Normally, I would think those omens meant the world was ending, but I'm more inclined to think it has to do with one Yamanaka Ino."

"Ino," Shikamaru stiffened. "What does she have to do with me?"

"The two of you have been acting odd. First, you wouldn't leave her alone, and now you won't talk or even look at the girl. And it's affecting the team, so my advice is to fix it quickly, or I'll take matters into my own hands," Asuma cautioned.

"Bah," Shikamaru shrugged.

"I'm serious. I can't claim I know what exactly is happening, but I have a small clue. And my advice is this: Furious Ino has one rough punch so if I was you, I would decide where my feelings lay and stave off any destruction before she finds you."

Shikamaru took one last look at the board and looked up at his sensei, smirk in place. "Maybe you're right. See ya later," he waved as he stood up and left the house.

Asuma smiled and shook his head at the back of his leaving protégé, eyes straying back to the board. "Hey, wait! I was two moves away from winning. Come back and finish!"

Shikamaru's smirk widened into a full-fledged grin as Asuma's voice reached him. _Let that teach him a lesson._ Shikamaru continued down the street, hands in pocket as he tried to plot out a plan of action. He had decided on his feelings for Ino the night before last, but he was the number one ninja at running away, and so he was unable to approach her, or as Asuma had pointed out, unable to even look her in the eyes.

"Hey, buddy," a loud yell split the air, causing Shikamaru to turn and see his best friend, Chouji. The Nara heir waited for his buddy to catch up, and without a word the two started walking in the direction of Shikamaru's house.

"Extra training with your dad?" Chouji asked, happily munching on his favorite BBQ chips.

"Yah, it's such a drag."

"What do you mean? I thought your dad was teaching you a new jutsu."

"He is. And I guess it gives me an excuse."

"For what?"

"Nothing, Chouji. Here's my house, I'll see you later, buddy."

"Bye Shikamaru. By the way, you and Ino will work things out. I know you'll do the right thing."

Shikamaru just stood there, staring at his friend incredulously. Chouji smiled at the expression on the Nara's face, "I know you, buddy, inside and out. Good luck with her, I think you might need it."

With those parting words, Chouji left Shikamaru on his front porch. With eyes closed, head hanging in resignation and mind made up, Shikamaru opened his front door. He went straight to the kitchen where he was certain he would find his father.

"Dad, I can't train with you today. There's something I need to do instead."

"Son, I'm going to need a more concise reason if you plan on skipping training."

"I need to talk to Ino."

"And this talk can't wait until your next team practice?"

"No. Asuma-sensei assigned me to deal with this as soon as possible."

"Fine, go. But be prepared to train twice as much tomorrow," the elder Nara sighed. "If we're not going to train, I guess I'm going to go nap."

"Oh no, you're not, mister," his wife snapped, entering the kitchen. "There are a lot of chores that need to be done. Now go wash the dishes."

"Yes, dear," her husband sighed again.

"As for you, Shikamaru, you better be nice to that girl. Her mother told me earlier that she's been down lately, probably over some boy. When will those girls learn that Uchiha Sasuke is just going to break their hearts?" Mrs. Nara said, shaking her head side to side in pity.

"It's not over Sasuke, Mom," Shikamaru said, heading back towards the door.

"Whatever. Just make sure you're a gentleman, I didn't raise you to be rude, so don't hurt her feelings."

"Believe me, if anyone's going to be hurt, it's going to be me. If I'm not home for dinner, check the hospital," Shikamaru threw over his shoulder, his doubt returning. He had calculated twenty-three different ways this could end, and him ending up in a hospital with some kind of injury was the highest probability. _Please let there be a miracle_, he couldn't help praying.

...0.0.0

It didn't take long for the two teammates to find each other, meeting up in the middle of the street not far from the Academy. With battle faces in place, the two walked up to each other, blue eyes meeting brown for the first time in days.

"Hey, Ino."

"Hello, Shika."

Not another word was said as Shika leaned forward, placing his lips against Ino's. They stayed there for a few minutes, lost in the sensations; lost to the world. They did not hear some girls cheering from the nearby café or the silence that now emanated from a rooftop as one mouth stopped eating his chips.

Breaking apart, the two gazed at each other, expressions caught somewhere between wonder and disbelief. Grinning happily, the two locked gazes again, coming to an unspoken agreement. Grabbing Shikamaru's hand, Ino looked up at her new boyfriend.

"What do you think of doing some cloud-watching?"

"Sounds perfect."


End file.
